


Prodigal Son, Moment 01.

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Ok, this "Moment" is not about  GoodOmens, but still related to Michael Sheen :)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Martin Whitly/Malcolm Bright
Kudos: 6





	Prodigal Son, Moment 01.

\- You're just huge,- whispers Malcolm when Gil leans heavily on him.  
\- Put your leg over this guard rail,-asks the older then raises up on his arms,- is that better?  
Malcolm closes eyes and leans back on the pillow...  
The bed is creaking plaintively, just as Malcolm's mind.  
When it's all over, Gil sits down next to him, tucks the blanket and gently caresses a leg underneath it covered with hard curly hairs.  
\- I hope... it wasn't as... traumatic  
\- ... as traumatic as what? - nervously asks Malcolm - You're just fucked me in the ass after two other men did to me the same. And one of them was my father. Who, in his turn, has intimidated to dissect me if he couldn't get inside...you know... me. Do you think that's traumatic enough?  
Gil has no words. He has succumbed fleeting weakness and now he lost his beloved boy's trust.  
\- Just don't act like that,- Malcolm continue fussily and in a raising tone,- Don't act like you're sorry. You can't be sorry for a pleasure, especially since you haven't hurt anyone.  
\- Except you,- says Gil barely audible.  
\- Did I say that?  
An awkward pause was interrupt by Malcolm himself:  
\- And you know what? I'm glad you didn't put your dick into my mouth, I do not know how to suck off. Yet.  
It was dumbfounded.  
Malcolm lifts up on his healthy arm, makes a sign for Gil to approach, and when an older man bends down, whisperes straight in his ear:  
\- But I learn fast. Why don't we start my studying right after discharge?


End file.
